Infiltration
by TheBookOfStories22
Summary: What if Sam went undercover for her secret partnership, except for Scam? Jazzfingers has been pushed aside in this remake of the arc of misunderstandings. Follow along as the episodes are altered, and Sam finds herself in unchartered territory. Honesty, I think that this is K, but since I'm not sure what's going to go in the future, I'm going with T
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the new story I started on about, thanks to a challenge from a reviewer. The first few chapters will take a similar course to the episodes, before I start to take my own direction with it. I'm also hoping to continue updates of Unrevokable Feelings For You, although they will most likely be updated on an even less normal schedule than before... Enjoy!**

 **By the way, I'd _really_ love to, but I don't own Totally Spies, their script, or anything else but the idea, given by a reader, and the plot, product of my imagination. Thanks.**

* * *

" _We're going to need you to do something for us_."

" _Anything for you_."

" _Good to know. Let's move on, shall we?_ "

 **Sam-**

"Take him down!" She yelled, round kicking the henchmen. Clover and Alex went for Captain Fishmonger, throwing him to the ground. Sam used this time to disappear.

She jumped a rooftop, feeling bad for leaving her friends. But she had a job to do.

 **Clover and Alex-**

"You're hopeless against my giant fish!" He yelled.

"Oh puh-lease! It's three against one Fish-face!" Clover retorted.

"Uh Clover, you might want to do a recount!" Alex yelled, avoiding a puddle of goop.

"Where the heck is Sam?!"

"I dunno! She disappeared after that fish!" The two were suddenly covered in quick-hardening fish goop.

"Ahahahaha! My fish will destroy the entire market, leaving me as number one!"

"Sammie?! Where **are** you?! We're about to become fish food here!" Alex said into the compact, panicked.

"I had to get back to school!-" Sam started.

"Get your butt back here Sam!" Clover interrupted. "This is not ok!"

"I'm coming!" Dynamite was next to the duo, as Fishmonger laughed.

"Say 'Seine'! Goodbye girls!" He chortled, flopping away on his giant fish.

"What are we going to do Clover?"

"I don't know Alex!"

" **tEn seCoNds** " Said the garbled machine. They both closed their eyes in panic, only to hear an explosion sounding far away. They opened their eyes to see Sam scraping the goop off.

"Sam!" Alex called out in relief.

"Of course. I'm SO sorry guys! You could have died!"

"Yeah Sam! Leaving in the middle of a mission is _**not**_ ok!" Sam sighed.

"I know. I'm just stressed- Watch out!" She called, pulling them out of the way. Another pile of goop was where they were just standing.

"Let's talk later. We've got to take this guy down!"

"Right Sammie!" The girls glared down their opponent, Sam pulling out compot grenades.

"Taste grill, fish!" She said, throwing it. It rained fish guts, but the girls could still see Fishmonger running down the beach. "Get him!"

The trio ran after Fishmonger, Alex grabbing his weapon from where it lay forgotten in the sand. Pointing it at him, she pressed the reverse button.

"No! Let me go! I'll get my revenge!" The puny voice cried as Alex passed tiny Fishmonger to Jerry.

"We sorta had to shrink him to catch him."

"This will certainly help with the over-crowding in the WOOHP building." He said, passing the tiny man to another agent.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

"I don't know about you guys, but I seriously need a shower!"

"Ew! You're right Sammie." Clover said, wrinkling her nose. But as Sam disappeared upstairs, and the water turned on, Alex noticed the answer machine blinking.

"Oh, the machine's blinking Clover."

"Ooh! My dating life _has_ been lackluster lately!" She said, pressing the button. But that wasn't what they heard.

" **Sam, you haven't turned in your Earth-Bio assignment.** 'Click' **Sam, you missed Physics group this morning, are you alright?** 'Click' **Hi Sam, it's Professor Maldroit, have you picked a topic yet?** "

"She wasn't where she said she was." Alex said, worried.

"This isn't ok. We're going to have to get an answer out of her."

However, upstairs, the shower running, Sam was climbing out the window. She took off running down the street, only leaving an apologetic glance behind her.

* * *

 **What did you think? Review, and let me know! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of _Infiltration_!**

 **Since I'm not rich and famous, and Sam and Scam aren't together on the show, we can safely assume I don't own it...**

 **I don't own the script, characters, or anything, except the plotline. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sam-**

She stood in the bank's waiting room, pacing back and forth. " _It should be here by now. This is taking too long_." A vending machine popped out of the ground, letting fall an envelope into her hands.

" **Here is Operation Partnership, Dossier 2 . Familiarize yourself further Samantha**."

"Yes Sir." She said, leaving the building with the dossier.

 **Clover and Alex-**

"I'm really worried about Sam, Clover. She's been skipping classes, cutting out on missions, and totally lying to us!" Alex said as she crossed campus with Clover.

"Tell me about it! Her behavior is _way_ bizarro. She even rushed out today without her morning latte!" Clover dropped her book as she gestured her hands. Alex gasped.

"You don't think she has new BFFs do you?" She said, imagining two Sam clones. Clover smirked.

"There's only one way to find out." She said confidently.

"You mean _ask her_?" Alex asked. Clover's expression widened, as she faced Alex.

"As if! I mean spy on her! Come on!"

"Yeah!" The two set off running, about to really invade Sam's private space.

 **Sam's Room-**

"Oooh! I don't know about you, but I have the major gulities! I mean I so wouldn't want you guys snooping through my stuff like this!" Alex said, facing Clover.

"Well, don't go acting all freaky Alex, and we won't have to." Clover said with a smile, making Alex nervous. Clover gasped.

"Oh no, it's true!"

"What's true?" Alex breathed.

"Sam's still wearing this Turquoise Mont Turtle! _So last season._ " Alex glared.

" _Clover_! We're supposed to be looking for clues, not fashion blunders!" She redirected her attention to the drawer she had been searching.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"Ok, this is weird. What's this envelope doing in Sam's sock drawer?" Alex asked.

"Knowing it's Sam, it's probably some mondo secret homework assignment." Clover said, disregarding said envelope.

"Operation Secret Partnership?" Clover rushed back over.

"Secret partnership? _With who_?" She said, her voice going shrill.

"I don't know! But he doesn't look like a nice guy!" Alex said accusingly, pointing to a few blurry picture of someone committing crimes.

"Subject is considered absolutely brilliant, but extremely dangerous." Clover started.

"Cool and calculated, but prone to show impulsive behavior," Alex continued. "A mastermind of mimicry, this emotionless criminal can make you believe anything he wants. Fast under pressure, and unpredictable, encounters with him rarely end well. Wanted for murder, conspiracy, and _attempts to overthrow WOOHP_." Alex finished.

"So Sam's got a secret dossier about a secret partnership with a supervillain!" Clover breathed out the entire sentence in one breath, not hearing the door behind her open.

" _Worst of all, she's hiding it from us!_ " Alex's voice was shrill. Sam gasped from where she was behind the door, hugging her second dossier.

"Uh oh!.. Ahh!" She saw them coming, and ran for the living room, hiding behind a couch. "Red alert! Red alert! Operation Secret Partnership has just been breached!" She whispered urgently into her compact, disappearing moments before Clover and Alex entered the room.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why Sammie's partnering up with an evil supervillain." Clover said quickly, crossing her arms over her chest. Alex suddenly looked scared.

" _Yeah_ , like maybe she's become one herself!" Alex responds. But before they could say a thing, they were going down to WHOOP, along with their trash.

Landing on the hard red couch, both girls let out an "Oof!"

"Spies, I have an urgent mission for you." Jerry said, starting unusually quickly.

"I hope so." Clover said pompously. "I'd hate to think we went trash-surfing for nothing."

"Wait a sec, where's Sammie?" Alex asked, looking around. Sure enough, the redhead was no where in sight. But Jerry didn't give them time to dwell on it.

"We can worry about Samantha later. A new Supervillain called 'Purple Ox' is on the loose. And you two need to stop him right away."

"We're on it, Jer. What's his location?"

"He's working his evil plan as we speak, at the Beverly Hills Marketplace."

"The marketplace? Why would he be there?" Alex asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No time to waste." He said, pressing a button.

"What about our gadgets?" Clover asked, screaming as she suddenly disappeared along with Alex down a tunnel. Suddenly, his desk chair turned.

"Thanks Jer, that was a close one. I mean, even if I _totally_ miss working with Alex and Clover, I can't have them blowing my cover!" She said, exasperated. She stood up.

"My pleasure Sam." He said, going to sit in his desk chair. "After all, what are secret partnerships for?" Her burner cell rang.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Is this Silver Shadow?" A deep voice says.

"Why yes it is." She answers slightly flirtatiously.

"This is **Him**. I must say that people usually _are_ smart enough to realize that I work alone, but you seem different. I'm willing to meet, at your own risk, of course." She signs 'ok' to Jerry, who nods.

"I'd love to. I'll be there." She responds, snapping the cell shut.

* * *

 **What did you think? After about chapter four, I will be veering away from episode scripts, and falling into new territory. Hope you enjoyed, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own Totally Spies. Wish I did.**

* * *

 **Clover and Alex-**

The jet zoomed past, spitting them out in the process, the duo started to parachute down, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever chaos they were there to stop. Landing on a building, they began to survey the marketplace.

"In a hurry much! I mean what's with Jer sending us on a mission sans spy gear?" Clover said, obviously annoyed.

"Maybe 'Purple Ox' is so evil and devious that gadgets won't work on him?" Alex said, pulling out binoculars.

"Hey! There he is!" Alex said, pointing to a purple man with horns breaking a restaurant window.

"He looks kinda... weak." Clover said.

"And mean! I can't believe that some _new_ supervillain chased everyone out of the marketplace, just to wreak havoc!"

"I have a feeling that we won't need gadgets to pull _this_ off." Clover said, patting her friend on the back.

"Hey you!" The guy turned, his eyes covered by sunglasses as he looked at them. "Drop the cash this instant!" He only laughed, throwing smoke bombs at them, running away.

"You want to do this the hard way, hunh?" Alex yelled shrilly, following after the villain. The villain started climbing a trellis, getting to a roof. The girls clamored after him.

"Hard is right! Climbing with french tips is _way_ difficult!" Clover complains. He slides down a pipe, jumping straight across into a tree, as both of them crash into the ground. They groan. He laughs.

"We've got you cornered Purple Ox!" Alex says, watching him having trouble staying on the tree branch. The guy falls off, with a thud. Clover and Alex smirk, tying him up. This was just too easy.

Jerry came, with a helicopter, to pick the new villain up.

"Good job girls, that'll be all." He said, touching back off the ground in a matter of seconds. The girls nod as he flies away, not seeing what happens in the helicopter.

"Excellent stalling Jeremy. Here is a bonus for your hard work." The man next to him removed his horns, and started rubbing the purple bodychalk off.

"Thanks Jerry. Those girls are quick!" He pocketed the cash.

"I only hope it was long enough to distract them." Jerry responds.

Meanwhile, Clover and Alex were deciding what to do next.

"This was really easy."

"Maybe WOOHP is running out of _real_ supervillains for us to fight."

"It's just as well. Something real is going on with Sam, and our most urgent mission is to find out what." Clover says, determination clear in her eyes.

"You're right! We've got to get back on her trail!".." Hey! If she has her X-Powder on her, we can totally track her!"

"Awesome idea! But first we need to score a few gadgets."

"But how are we going to do that without going back to WOOHP?" Alex asks.

"Simple. We improvise." All around them stores were open, or broken glass met them. But the one Clover's eyes caught on was the toy store. " _The stuff there is probably cheaper anyways_." Was her reasoning.

Two jumpropes, skateboards, helmets, and a sack of marbles.

"These? These are our gadgets?" Alex said with skepticism.

"They'll have to do for now." Clover said confidently, strapping on her helmet.

 **Sam-**

The compact dressed her up. Blonde, curly hair, same green eyes. He was smart enough to hack WOOHP. He would certainly recognize her otherwise. A white blouse with long, flowing sleeves, with a silver vest over it. Silvery jeans, and matching sandals. A couple bangles flowed on her arms.

Perfect. She stepped into the restaurant, going to the service station.

"Asmc." Was the reservation name. The man led her up a narrow flight of stairs to a peach cement rooftop. The table was hidden behind a large fishtank, and the entire roof was surrounded with plants, blocking an outside view until you went straight to the edge.

The man sitting there was obviously handsome, so Sam acted like it was a surprise. She took her seat, and the waiter knowingly walked away.

"I take it you're Tim Scam?" She said, breaking the silence. He smirked.

"The one and only. You?" His eyes said he already knew her name, and she worried that he knew who she really was.

"Silver Sypress at your service. Shadow is my adopted persona." She said, smiling at him. He leaned back in his chair as the waiter came back.

"Can I take your orders?" The waiter seemed to have already taken some direct ones.

"Fettuccine Alfredo." Scam said, not taking his gaze off hers.

"House salad with balsamic and brown croutons. Oh, and a lemonade, please." She said, handing over her menu. The waiter had to reach over for Scam's, as he wasn't offering it up.

"Why did you contact me?" He asked her, seemingly nonchalant.

"Because I need a serious villain who's actually going to get results." She said.

"I don't take orders. If you were to work with me, you would be taking mine." Sam shrugged.

"I've dealt with worse. It's part of the job. I just need WOOHP to crumble, and you were the best candidate to offer my resources to." He sat up a little, his face expressionless.

"And why do you hate woohp?"

"Because they wronged me." She said, fiddling with her necklace.

"Oh yes, that was a _perfect_ answer to the question. Woohp's wronged countless people. What makes you any less pathetic than the rest of them." He said, sarcastically.

"Because I actually have a brain." She said with her own smirk, countering his.

Meanwhile, in the background, Clover and Alex were coming up, unknown to the current diners.

"According to my X-Powder's GPS, Sammie should be right around... here." Alex said, gesturing to the tables of diners.

"Then why don't I see her? Wait a minute, isn't that..." Clover starts.

"Tim Scam!" They both finish, with a shudder. He was one of the hardest men to put back in a cell, and obviously manipulative, as he had had Sam wrapped around his finger when he pretended to be Mac Smit.

But that hadn't stopped her from putting him behind bars, or moving on.

"What's he doing here?" Alex asks, as the two hide behind the fish tank, Scam's back to them.

"Good question. This place is _way_ too trendy for evil supervillains... even him." Clover says with a wave of her hand. She couldn't deny she _had_ thought him trendy, before she realized he was evil.

"And who's that girl with him?" Alex asked, both of them zeroing in on the laughing blonde sitting across from him.

"I don't know... Good thing this restaurant has twisty cones." Clover grabs a cone from the waiter cart blocking their spying from the other guests. Putting the open end against the fish tank, she tries to listen in on their conversation.

"Miss Shadow, it is a surprise that you've decided to try your hand at a partnership with one such as myself." Scam says, leaning in his chair again, both of them finished eating.

"Well, you're smart, dedicated, and know your way past those inferior beings. Why wouldn't I offer my services to the winning side." She said, twisting the flower in the vase on their table.

"She's someone called 'Miss Shadow'. Achr! I recognize that voice!" Clover pressed a key on Alex's open X-Powder.

Sure enough, a picture of Sam came up as the voice.

"It's Sam!" Clover responds, taking another look at the blonde. She looked nothing like Sam... except for those eyes. Alex gasped.

"Sammie!?" Only to be pulled back down by Clover. Scam turned in his chair, suspicious, before returning his attention to his companion.

"Shush!" Clover told her friend, watching as "Sam" spoke again.

"I hate seeing you toil all alone, being defeated by inferior beings stuck in the pool of idiocy. If only you'd let me help..." She trailed off, her intent obvious as she fake-pouted.

"I'll have to consider that. If I don't decide to destroy you for even daring to try me for a partnership." He said, his nonchalant attitude veering more towards his sarcastic one.

"Sam's secret partnership is with Tim Scam! She really has gone over to the other side!" Clover says urgently, fear prominent in her blue eyes.

"So 'Miss Shadow' is her evil supervillain name?" Alex asked, looking younger in that moment.

"After all these years of fighting baddies, you'd think she'd come up with something cooler!" But it was tellable by Clover's face that she envied Sam's idea of a name.

"When I'm finally done, nothing will remain of woohp except a few body sized fragments." He said, crushing the flower Sam had been toying with.

"Oh really? What would that entail?" She asked, showing open curiosity, and maybe even relish, at the idea.

"I suppose I'll give you a trial run. Procure this microchip from woohp, and I'll consider leaving you alive to be a part of my plot." He said, sliding a document across the table. Sam gave another of her smirks.

"Anything for the betterment of the world as we know it." She stood as he did, her sandals making a click sound on the concrete.

"They're coming!" Clover said panicked. The patter of their footsteps passed by, as the two hid under the dessert cart.

"Sammie! You're a super spy, not a supervillain!" Alex hissed from where she hid.

"Not to mention the supervillain thing really isn't your look!" Alex gave her a glance, reminding Clover that Sam's new fashionable look wasn't the problem at hand.

"Come on! We have to see what her new evil move is!"

"Argh! My nails are totally suffering from all this extra spywork!" Clover complained.

"Later Clover! We have to keep spying on Sammie!" Alex said, the two jumping out of the cart, scaring the waiter as they followed after the disguised redhead.

* * *

 **What did you think? I thought that Jerry would have at least gotten a adult to play the villain, instead of framing a poor little kid, so that was what I did.**

 **The next chapter is where the confrontation takes place. Review! And thanks for reading. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter of _Infiltration_. Darkwarrior0416, I didn't like that part either. Unfortunately, this is a part of the plot, BUT, it's all going to veer off of Totally Spies's track from there... I hope you still enjoy it! :-)**

* * *

 **Clover and Alex-**

They followed Sam to a High-Tech lab, worried about her wellbeing. She was still a blonde, now dressed in a silver version of her green spysuit. Avoiding the watchman, Sam bungee-d down, using a gadget to make a round hole into the glass, easily getting inside.

"No way! I can't believe it!" Clover said from the spot they were hiding in the parking lot.

"The part where Sam's breaking into a High-Tech weapons lab, or the part where she's using WOOHP gadgets for evil?" Alex asks. "Let's go!" The two follow at a safe distance.

Sam went through many corridors, finally entering a door on the lab's second story. Going to a submarine shaped hatch, she turned the wheel to reveal a hole to the first floor. Using her cable belt to secure to an opening, she disappeared down with an "Let's do it!".

"What is that thing?" Alex hissed from their viewpoint above the hole. Sam was currently hovering over something trapped inside a cube of lasers.

"I don't know. But I wouldn't want Scam to get a hold of it." Clover said angrily. Sam pressed a gadget on her wrist, using a special hover beam to extract the microchip from it's prison. She smirked, pressing her cable to begin an ascent back to the ceiling. Clover and Alex quickly backed away from the hole, finding somewhere to hide.

Sam pounced up, her belt releasing, taking off at a run.

"Do you think we should try Jer?" Alex asks.

"No time! We have to stop Sammie in her evil tracks!" Clover responds, both running out of the facility after her.

"Time for an improvise gadget, a little something I like to call the 'Marble Immobilizer'!" Clover throws the marbles, making Sam trip.

"And now for a little jump rope jamboree!" Alex says, using it as a lasso to tie Sam's arms to her sides, and pull her back to them.

"Gotcha!" Alex and Clover high-five, proud of their catch.

"Clover? Alex?" Sam says in surprise, her long curly ringlets falling around her face. "What are you doing?" She says angrily, standing the best she could in her tied-up position.

"Duh! What does it look like? We're taking you into WOOHP for your own good!" Clover said, starting to push Sam forward, all three with glares on their faces.

"But-no-You don't understand!" Sam spluttered. Clover didn't let up, still pushing Sam along.

" _Oh_ we do Sam! I too have been tempted by the dark side! Once I almost wore a salmon belly-shirt with striped capris! But I resisted Sam, I _resisted_!" She said, stopping to to cross her arms and glare again. Sam turned to face them.

"But I-look I can't explain it, but you have to let me go!" She tried.

"Don't worry!" Alex said, bending to hold Sam's shoulders. "We'll always be BFFs, even if you are a supervillain who's gonna spend the rest of your life behind bars." She said tearfully. Sam's glare hardened.

"In that case," She shook Alex's shoulders off, backing a step away. Sam used a device, frying the jump rope off of her in seconds. She jumped onto a hoverboard, starting to fly away. "I promise I'll explain later!" She calls, getting a head start.

"Talk about rude! She's totally escaping!"

"Not for long!" The duo get on their skateboards, in an attempt to catch up to the disappearing blonde. Sam had a smirk on, as she soared down the street.

"Seventies style transportation much! We'll never catch her like this!" Clover complained, both girls sweating from the effort.

"Unless we take a short-cut!" Alex proclaimed, turning down another alley, coming across some stairs. "Major grindage!" She called.

"Gnarly shred action!"

"Yeah!" Clover pointed ahead. "Watch out!" Both flying through a billboard, they soared across a busy street, catching sight of their redhead-turned-blonde friend.

"She's heading into that tunnel!" Alex states the obvious, as Sam veers into a large, lighted tunnel on her hoverboard. Sam's fast, but the duo are quickly getting onto her tail. She notices them.

"How'd they get so close?" She says to herself, a look of slight panic as she looks back at them. She turns back, seeing an old woman in her way.

Jumping and doing a flip in the air, she lands on her hoverboard again, safely away from the lady. Unfortunately, the chip leaves her unzippable WOOHP suit pocket in the process.

"Look, the microthingy!" Alex calls out, causing Sam to realize what she was missing, and turn back.

"We'll have to snag it fast, Miss _Shadow_ is coming back!" Sam leans down, reaching her hand to catch it.

"Quick! Olly into a wall run!" Alex commands, both of them riding their skateboards into the top of the tunnel, dropping to land on Sam, throwing her off her hoverboard. As Sam stands back up in the tunnel, lightning crashes behind her. Rain begins to fall crazily from the sky, the trio still safe in the tunnel.

Sam smirks at her friends' determined glares, their bodies up in defensive stances, hands lifted in fists. She gets into her own.

"Give it up Sammie!" Clover calls.

"Sorry Clover, no can do!" Sam yells back, running towards them. It becomes a dance of kicks and punches thrown, a dance of avoidance as they send moves at each other. Clover manages to grab Sam's arm, throwing her away.

Sam lands on her feet, hands out to steady her as she pants, facing her said friends.

"Face it! There's _no_ getting past me, I know every move you're going to make!" Clover says, her eyes asparkle as she raises her fists again.

"And so do I!" Alex yells from behind Sam. Sending a kick, Sam easily avoids it, and the two begin another dance of moves and countermoves against each other. Alex gets Sam against a wall, slamming her hands as Sam dodges them and a roundhouse kick, jumping up into the air.

Clover comes running, using Alex as a boost to soar into the air, trying to kick Sam, who flips backwards, landing in a crouch. The two run for her.

"It's two against one, it's not fair!" She calls. Her face turns into a smirk. "Unless I use my gadgets!" She gets back on her hoverboard, soaring towards them once again, jumping to hit them, getting back on, to ride on Clover as she jumps, a diagonal force upon another.

Clover hits the ground, bouncing into another crouch. Sam flips over upside-down, turning to come back for them.

"Let's see if you can guess my moves, backwards!" She said, starting to turn in what resembled a tornado, scoring several kicks and punches against the still-standing duo.

" _Hey_! This is kind of freaky!" Alex says, blocking her face from Sam's blurs of defense.

"Just pretend you're fighting yourself in the mirror! You know, like when you're wrestling a big ol' zit!" Clover calls, not doing much better herself.

Sam stops spinning, using her cable belt to right herself, going back for the microchip.

" _Hey_!" Clover calls, sending the other jump rope around Sam's foot, pulling her off the hoverboard, to hit the ground, the microchip just out of reach. She reaches for it, only to be stopped by Clover, who picks it up laughing. Taunting Sam.

"Argh! Sorry Sammie, but your evil villain days are officially dunzo!" Alex says, as they both put one of Sam's arms around their shoulders, picking her up off the ground. They start walking, her eyes closed, and hair a mess, loose strands falling into her face.

WOOHP Prison-

They closed the cell door behind her, Sam stepping forward with her back to them as Clover and Alex look at her with encouraging smiles from the other side of the transparent door.

"The cell isn't so bad, just think of it as a huge walk-in closet!" Clover breathes. Sam turns her head to give them a vicious glare. "That has no clothes, and you have to live in for the next twenty years." Clover finishes weakly, a nervous smile on her face.

"Don't worry Sam, we'll visit you all the time." Alex says. Sam just grabs a book from the cell's desk, throwing it where Alex's face was. Alex flinched backwards from the glass, visibly upset. "Maybe another time."

"I... guess we'll leave you to get settled in then?" Clover asks, only to get a book thrown at her face, making her jump away from the glass as well. "I'll take that as a yes. C'mon Alex." As the two made their retreat, Sam, who was still blonde and silver, held up a microchip between her two fingers with a smirk.

While they were dragging her along, they never noticed her hand grabbing the microchip from Clover's pocket. That saved her a few steps. Now, as for getting out of the cell. She spent twenty-five minutes studying the guard schedule, making it seem like she was reading a book, when she was really choosing from her gadget bracelet.

After the night schedule started, and the guards shifted, she made her escape, no one having passed her cell yet, were unaware they were missing a prisoner. She stepped out of the building undetected, going to where she was supposed to meet up, with Tim Scam.

* * *

 **So...? What'dya think? This is where I'm diving into new territory... When I watched the episode, it always disappointed me that Sam got captured. But I'm using this to my advantage this time around... Don't worry, Sam _will_ be having quite a few showdowns with Clover and Alex, and for most, I already decided that Sam's going to win. (Despite not having written them yet...) Review! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Here is the next chapter! :-) I believe we almost completely veer off script from here, as I didn't rewatch the final episode in the Jazzhands arc... In my defense, I've been busy... So, if this is similar to that episode, let me know... :-)**

 **In other news, if you didn't see in my note at _Unrevokable Feelings For You,_ (Maybe you should, because it explains in more detail,) I'm going to leave on vacation really soon. I DO plan to update this story, and _Unrevokable_ , but I am going to start NOTHING new. (Including requests...)**

 **_Except maybe finish some of the stuff collecting dust on my hard drive, even if they are for other fandoms..._**

 **I'm sorry if I disappoint anyone, because I love hearing from readers, but it's a choice that I needed to make. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways. :-)**

* * *

 **?-**

The blonde roamed the street, hiding under her umbrella. She patted the microchip in her pocket, proud of her cell escape. Yes, she did feel a little guilty for not telling Clover and Alex, but Scam had full surveillance of WOOHP. Although, this looked good. She getting locked up, and escaping with the chip.

Plus, everyone knew Clover wasn't that good of an actor. He was sure to believe her now. But honestly, Sam was a little disappointed in her friends, immediately jumping to the conclusion that she was evil, instead of even giving her a chance to explain herself.

Shaking the hurt off, she focused on her mission, her high-heeled boots making 'click-clack' sounds on the pavement.

 **WOOHP Prison- The Next Morning**

Clover and Alex walked in, hoping to bring Sam some comfort. They asked a guard about her.

"How's Sam?" He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The blonde? In that cell over there?" Clover said, pointing down the row.

"There's nobody in that cell." He said, scratching his head.

"Of course there is!" Clover said, storming over to where she and Alex had locked their evil bestie last night. Sure enough, it was an empty, unlocked cell, no sign of Sam even having been there. "Where is she?!"

"When night watch signed on, there was no new cellmate to make note of." The guard responded, tired after his long shift.

"Sammie's on the loose! What do we do now?" Alex asked, panicked.

"We tell Jerry." Clover said with narrowed eyes. A book was on the floor. It was one that Sam had thrown at them. She opened it, only for her eyes to widen at what she saw.

An average size index card had been inserted, scrawled simply with the words " _Until next time, girls_." Clover growled, crushing the card in her fist. Feeling a fizzling sensation, she opened her hand to find the card was gone.

Sam was crafty, but they **would** find her, and put her back where she belonged.

 **Abandoned Factory, Hargrove and Main-**

The click-clack of her boots shifted in resonance as she stepped in the door. Closing it softly behind her, she closed her umbrella. Going towards the back where she knew the stairs would be, she started unbuttoning her beige trenchcoat, pushing her sunglasses on to her head.

He sat in the desk chair, awaiting her approach. He'd seen the footage. That was the whole reason he'd even sent her to that lab. Her capture was an added bonus. Everyone knew that Clover was a terrible actor, and she was obviously mad in these frames.

There was no audio, but from Silver's rage, she was considerable.

He turned the chair, to see her shrugging out of her coat, hanging it over a railing.

"Well?" She produced the chip from a pocket, passing it to him. He smirked, before crushing it between his hands.

"What'd you do that for?!" She said, outrage on her features. "I had to fight those two idiots for that!"

"This technology is simple. I could have easily replicated it myself." He said, smirking at her, watching the cogs turn.

"But you didn't want it in their hands either. You needed to know what risks I was willing to take, see how I would go about it." She crossed her arms."Well then, how'd I do?"

"I saw the woohp footage. Those two obviously hate you, why?" He asked, obviously ignoring her question.

"Not your problem why those two crybabies are on my hate list." He stood, circling behind her as only a predator could.

"Oh, but see here _Silver_ , everything is my problem, and the one I'm bothered most with right now, is what to do with you." He whispered, close enough to her to smell her lavender scented hair. She started to shudder, before steadying herself and scowling. She moved to take a seat on a dilapidated couch that was left behind.

"There were issues with the team leader, Samantha or something." She started. "Anyways, I started working with them, to fill in her gap, and got close, felt loved. But those two were taking all the glory, and using my hard work to supplement their lazy asses. I got tired of it, and went to Jerry, who refused to see anything but the best from his _favorite_ agents. Said that they'd give me more credit eventually. Those two found out, and started making things even harder on me. I wasn't going to take it anymore, so I started considering options. Vengeance. They _supposedly_ trusted me, and yet, they turned on me the second they saw something they didn't like, even though we'd been friends for ages.

"They used my X-Powder to track me at the lab, and said that we would still be _Besties,_ even if I was spending the rest of my life in jail. That's the short version." She finished, disgust evident on her face.

"Really?" He asked, revealing nothing. "What's wrong with Samantha?"

"She started realizing that she had put all her trust in the wrong people, had a mental breakdown or something." She said nonchalantly, grabbing a soda from the mini-fridge. Popping the tab with her thumb, she returned her gaze to him.

"So, Mr. Genius, what's next?"

 **WOOHP-Jerry's Office**

"So you mean to tell me that Samantha has resigned over to the villain side, and totally redesigned herself?" Jerry asked, feigning surprise at all the girls were telling him. Of course he knew what Sam was up to, but this was a secret mission, and if knowledge was recorded anywhere here, Tim Scam would find it.

So unfortunately, they had been forced to resort to this. He went into Sam's agent file, and started editing.

 **Samantha Simpson: Association, Woohp's prime agent. Inclination, Righteous to the tee. Location, ***** Villa, along with agents...** Was now:

 _Samantha Simpson: Association, AWOL. Inclination, unknown. Location, unknown. State of mind, unknown. Condition, unknown._

He linked Sam's file to a new one.

 _ **Silver Sypress: Association, Enemy of WOOHP, and danger to society. Inclination, Evil. Location, currently unknown. State of mind, unknown. Condition, alive.**_

"Alright girls. I'm sorry to say this, but Samantha Simpson is no longer an awarded WOOHP agent of service. Her inclination is unknown as a being, and following procedure, arrest warrants for Silver Sypress will be distributed." He paused, seeing their stricken faces.

"Sam has made her choice. Until I have further information on her whereabouts, all we can do is wait." Jerry looked depressed, as did the duo.

"Why would Sam do something like this?" Alex asked, her eyes open wide, much like a doe.

"I don't know Alex. Sometimes, the motivations of villains only make sense to them. We may never know why she's turned. All we can do, is bring her to justice, and hope for realization as she serves her sentence." He paused, seeming to swallow hard, but for different reasons than the girls would think. Guilt instead of pain and betrayal.

"Until then, Sam has chosen a new identity to fit her state of mind... I... believe it would be best to refer to her by her new name for now. It'll hurt less when you have to make the hard decisions." He turned away, and tears silently escaped down Clover and Alex's faces.

"You're right Jerry." Clover said hollowly, the anger inside of her subsiding for a moment at Sam's betrayal. Thinking of the villain Silver Shadow as someone seperate from Sam did help a little. But everytime she thought of Sam, she saw the good times and tight squeezes they had been through together. How could she? How could she do this to them, her best friends?

As the two emptily exited Jerry's office, Jerry's heart twinged for them. Sam was just doing her job, but in their eyes, she had become the very thing they fought against.

* * *

 **What did you think? Sam improvised her story for Scam, using some of the actual events (from this story). Review! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anddddddd here is the next chapter! :-) This is the official start of my evilness... :-) I meant to publish this yesterday, but life happened... Things should pick up from here, and I'm gonna warn you now, this is most likely going to last a lot longer than the Jazzhands arc. Let me know in the review section what you think of that... Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **WOOHP-Jerry's Office**

Sam had sent him the signal, saying that she needed a little something extra to get Scam to accept her on his side of things. So he was sending Clover and Alex to do just that. Ignoring the guilt, he sent them off, to capture their best friend.

 **Abandoned Factory- Hargrove and Main**

As planned, Sam sent the signal, and Jerry responded. Scam was off to do who know's what, and had told her nothing substantial. The door downstairs busted in seconds as he stood to leave.

" _What is this_?!" He yelled at her, his eyes alight in fury.

"They're here for me. Just go!" She said, convincing panic on her features.

"To hell they are!" He snarled. She turned to him, a firm glare on her face.

"They probably don't even know you're here, hurry up, and **_go_**!" He glared murderously at her, before going out to the fire escape. She jumped the railing, landing straight in front of them.

"Hello girls. Weren't expecting you again so soon." Her friends seemed torn on what to do.

"Give up Sam, and come back with us. Maybe we can get your sentence amended." Alex said softly, hope shining in her eyes. Clover said nothing. Sam gave them both a regretful gaze.

"I'm sorry. But this is where I belong now." Alex looked heartbroken, and Clover put up her defenses, a glare hardening her features.

"Well then, goodbye Sam. You're dead to me." She paused, looking away for a second, before facing her again. "Silver Shadow, prepare to spend thirty years in a prison cell." Sam's face showed a battle of emotions, before she settled.

"I'll miss you." Her eyes closed, for only a respectful moment, before connecting with theirs again. Her face now had a smirk on it, and she oozed confidence. "I doubt it. Like you two dimwits are going to lock me up again." She settled into a defensive stance, and Clover and Alex settled into their own.

"Oh please, we know every move you're going to make. Forwards _and_ backwards." Clover said, running forward in sync with Alex. Another battle of moves had begun, Sam jumping in the air to use a ceiling pipe to flip and land on the other side.

Alex came up behind, and fought her while Clover pounced from the other end. Sam was holding her own, until Clover produced rope. Sam glared as her hands melded to her sides.

But, she wasn't done yet. She ran forward, up the wall, flipping backwards to kick Clover in the midsection. Alex sent a punch into Sam's face, Sam unable to move her arms to defend herself. Alex gasped.

"Sam... I'm so sorry..." Sam glared.

"Don't be. We've both made our own choices." Thinking fast, Sam pushed into a window, shards falling everywhere. Some pieces cutting into her, she sliced the ropes, not protected by her spysuit. Blood speckled the glass, but she was free.

Taking a deep breath, Sam stood, pretending not to see the blood dripping from her arms. One on one, Clover still down, Sam was able to distract Alex enough to get her down. Feeling faint at the loss of blood, she made it to the couch upstairs, trying to get to her coat to stop the bleeding, before conking out.

 **?-**

Sam groaned, her entire body feeling weak. Opening her eyes, she had no idea where she was. Her arms were bandaged, and her coat was being using as her pillow. Wherever she was, it was dark. Her eyes slowly closed again, without much resistance.

 **WOOHP-**

"...And then she head bashed me, her blood dripping everywhere. When I woke back up, she, and all the blood, were gone." Alex finished, receiving a nod from Jerry.

"Thank you Alex. Get some rest. I'll call the second we have anything." Alex nodded, standing and exiting. Jerry only hoped that the ploy worked, and that his favorite spy was alright.

 **?-**

Dizzy, she attempted sitting up, her head seeming to burst. This time, she was in a hotel room, the thick curtains drawn. Her arms were still bandaged, and her coat was on a chair by the TV. Clean. The door opened, and Scam stepped in, laying his trench coat on top of hers on the chair. He turned to face her.

"How are you feeling?" He didn't seem to care, as his tone was flat and uninterested, but she answered his query anyways.

"Dizzy."

"If you plan to work with me, this level of training isn't going to suffice. You are _weak_. And not having spy gear isn't an excuse. You should be ready anytime and anywhere to fight those brats." He said, almost nonchalantly. She nodded, silently agreeing to the words between the lines.

She would be his apprentice, and he would be her teacher, if she proved herself to him.

* * *

 **Well? What do you think?.. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!... I know that I've been away for a long time, (a few months...) and I apologize for leaving things so abruptly and unfinished. But I needed a break, and then I was just... unmotivated for a long time, and then school started stressing me out beyond belief. I found this chapter on my computer, and decided that you all deserved an update. Hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry if it's a little choppy...**

* * *

 **Sam/Silver-**

"Is this really necessary?" She asked, as he opened the car door. She mimicked the action.

"Of course. How else do you plan to prove yourself to a master like me?" His smirk infuriated her. He'd subjected her to a seven hour road trip, refusing to divulge a single detail of where they were going. Only smirking as she tried to work things out by the road signs they passed.

"Geez, I don't know!" She said snippily, crossing her still fragile arms over her chest. This was getting on her last nerve. _**Silver's** last nerve..._ Sam corrected silently, feeling a little too in the moment.

Silver had to be everything that Samantha wasn't. Overly confident no matter the circumstance, whereas Sam had temporary confidence lapses, especially after something Clover did. Sloppy where Sam was meticulate. Loud where Sam was nervously quiet.

Flirtatious in clothing and attitude where Clover had called Sam a prude.

" _Silver_!" Scam's annoyed voice pulled Sam from her thoughts.

"What?" She asked, keeping her voice vague. Her eyes turned to study the clearing they'd stopped in.

"Stop floating into lalaland, and listen. Or you're already as good as dead." He crossed his arms over his chest, staring her down.

"Aww, does Scammie _care_ about lil ol' me?" She said, sending him a flirtatious smirk. His expression became blank, before he smirked back.

"Oh no, I only thought that out of the **_goodness_** of my black heart that I should warn you, but you obviously know better." His eyes seemed to contain some evil glee, and she knew something was up.

"Warn me about what exactly?"

"Now that would just ruin all the fun, now wouldn't it Sa-Silver?" His smirk didn't falter, and she believed that she had imagined his almost slip of tongue. Deja vu enveloped her, as she remembered that when they used to face down, her as herself, this was ususally when he revealed the trap, or the catch.

"This isn't fun." She said, resisting the urge to frantically search for said traps.

"Not yet at least. Enjoy yourself." He mock saluted her, getting back in his black car. She started back towards the passenger seat, but he pealed out of the clearing.

Leaving her standing in the near center of the clearing. Sam heard a click come in succession from the closest ten trees surrounding her. Quickly, her emerald eyes hit the ground, finding rope at the base of each tree.

" _Damn it_..." Sam muttered under her breath, stepping carefully backwards, she heard another click, this one under her feet. She turned and ran, hearing arrows zip through the air like death's messengers.

As one passed dangerously close to her head, one of her legs poked into something. Suddenly, her leg collapsed, and she fell. An arrow made a final sound of squelching into flesh, a gasp escaping her throat.

oOo

Woohp agents swarmed the villa, emptying the room. Sam's room. It was almost as if she was dead with all the morose people in black around.

"How could she?" Alex's voice was like a broken record, the same question being endlessly repeated under her breath for half an hour. But now she was starting to rise in volume, and Clover shifted irritantly, her face making many of the unidentifiable agents back away.

"I don't know Alex! Ok? I. JUST. DON'T. KNOW. WHY." Clover enunciated, not caring how tears started to leak down Alex's face. "Sam's dead Alex, so learn to deal with it." She said quietly, before turning and quickly leaving the room.

oOo

She grunted with pain, only her mantra and need for accomplishment keeping her limping along. I _hate Scam. I hate Scam. I'm going to end him once and for all, I just have to do this. I hate Scam. I **hate** -_

Another patch of grass broke under her leg, except this time, it wasn't a fox trap waiting for her. It was a table, with a hard metal chair in an underground cavern.

"Silver, I see you lived through part one of your exam. Part two is just as fun." His smirk filled the screen in front of her. "Enjoy."

"I **hate** you so much." She muttered, pulling pine needles from her hair, and trying to reinsert feeling into her leg. The trapdoor above her slid shut, and a doorway opened in front of her instead.

"Great." She muttered, sliding into a musty dirt floor hallway. And then she heard it. He was trying to bury her alive. Bastard. With a sigh, she grabbed the strategically placed torch, and poured on the vial of chemicals she found in the logistic puzzle.

And then the onslaught of dirt covered her whole.

This couldn't be the end of it, could it? No, he was too evil to let her win like this. The remote sat in the middle of the clearing, obviously beckoning to her in a halo of light from broken tree branches.

She squinted in search of cables running up or around the trees, and was greeted by nothing.

But nothing was this easy, right?

* * *

 **To clarify, Clover and Alex do know Sam isn't _actually_ dead, but they feel like the Sam they knew is. Plus, that amount of blood, and her mysterious disappearance is enough to ask questions on survival. **

**Hope you enjoyed! I have to decide whether or not I'm going to explicitly explain what her test was, or just skip ahead to the evil! :-D Mwhahaha! Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This one is fresh off the presses, because for some reason, I don't like only updating one story at a time... Hope you enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Sam/Silver-**

No, that remote was just too convenient. After the fifty-two different puzzles he'd put in front of her, she had had enough. Her leg was sore, and her shoulders tense.

She just wanted to sleep. Her head hurt from all of the logic and thinking she'd had to do, and she had almost considered giving up, before remembering that he'd just kill her, or worse.

So, there was the choice. Either disregard caution, and go for the remote, or expend the effort to try to find another solution.

And with that in mind, she made her choice.

 **Jerry-**

The plan seemed to be going as it should, and he was relieved. Only slightly, however. He couldn't be certain that Scam hadn't figured it out yet, or that Sam even stood a chance.

And he hated that he had to put his favorite spy in a position like this, alienated from her friends and family. But if anyone stood a chance at ending his threat to the world, it was her.

Samantha Simpson was the closest thing to his equal. Sure, they were both smart but Sam didn't have the natural lies and acting in her arsenal that he did. And that was something Jerry feared.

 **Clover-**

Clover was angry. The shock and sadness had waned again, leaving her angry- no furious, at Sam.

How dare she betray them like this? How _dare_ she? Well, if she wasn't going to play nice, neither would she.

And she would start by making _sure_ that Scam knew exactly who his new associate was.

 **POV-**

Sam growled as she made it easily to the remote, with nothing in her way. Looking closer, there were only two buttons, with an engraving underneath.

 _Choose wisely._

"Bastard!" She screeched, staring at the two buttons. They were identical, grey, both with a single _S_ in the center, in small oval shapes.

Left or right? She must have stood there for fifteen minutes, before an idea burst into her head, and before she could stop herself, she jammed _both_ buttons down.

The woods around her suddenly fizzled like a bad connection on a TV, before disappearing. She was standing in the middle of a warehouse of crates.

Scam was sitting in a beach chair directly in her line of vision, chuckling as he held up his tumbler of amber liquid in a mocking salute.

"Did you have fun?" He laughed, his smirk stretched wide as he took in her disheveled appearance. Blonde knotted hair, dirt smeared over her skin, and her clothes torn or singed in several places.

But the fire in her eyes, that rage, was what amused him best.

"Are you _INSANE_?" She spit out bitterly, waving around her arms in anger. "I spent _hours_ in that goddamn test of yours!" She paused, seeming to realize something as she looked down at the now unbroken flesh of her leg.

"Have you just been sitting there, watching me? Where's the popcorn bowl, huh?" The venom in her voice pushed him further.

"Nobody said I _wasn't_ insane, _Dearest_ , and I ran out of popcorn around the point that you fell onto the porcupine. That was hilarious." She screamed out in frustration, running towards him.

He raised a hand, stopping her lazily, nonchalance clear on every feature on his face.

"I suppose you'll want a shower, and time to recoup. Hurry up." He stood, turning and walking towards the door easily, as if he was certain there was nothing she could do to him while his back was turned.

And he probably was right. So, she sighed, and followed him tiredly, wanting nothing more than a hot shower, and a comfortable bed in that moment.

His black car purred as it pealed out of the lot, and she heard an explosion in the background. It was then that she realized it.

They had never left Beverly Hills.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She groaned, leaning into the black leather in despair. "Seven hours!" He only chuckled again, and she was beginning to hate that sound.

"Oh come on Silver, I'm sure you'll find it all worth it when you see our accommodations for the night."

" _I better_." She muttered, crossing her arms as she stared out the window. She didn't realize yet that their partnership had just been established.

* * *

 **Just to make things clear, Clover and Alex only saw Sam chose to be a villain, and that she was choosing to work with Sam. Clover just wants to be spiteful. She doesn't realize the consequences that could emerge.**

 **An overtired Sam is a nasty one. She still has some work to do before she'll feel comfortable in her character as Silver Shadow.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and review! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I _finally_ got the next chapter up! I'm glad you guys seem to like this story so much! Hope you enjoy... **

**Gdayshadyrusher, I believe you'll find the answer to your question in this chapter... :-D**

* * *

 **Sam/Silver-**

His black car easily cleared the corner, and her eyes lazily studied their surroundings. They were deep in a city, and his car was slowing in front of a distinct building.

It was tall, with rounded legs around windows of glass, rising in a tower form to the sky, with what was obviously one-way glass. In other words, it was a breath-taking piece of art amongst all the other blocky, fancy buildings surrounding it.

"Here?" She asked him in surprise, and he smirked at the awe-struck look in her eyes.

"Why not?" He swung a key ring on his long, pianist fingers, and she quickly brought her gaze back to the building.

"We need a temporary operation base anyhow, and why not use one of my creations in the meantime." It wasn't a question, though his voice rose seductively at the end, and she tried to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Won't this be one of the first places the WOOHP spies come looking?" She asked, her chest tightening as she remembered her place, and thought of the destruction of this graceful tower. He snorted.

"Please, like Jerry even realizes what I do in this city half the time. Besides, thinking that they'd even realize it's here is already an insult to my intelligence." He stepped forward, presumably to put the key in the lock, but the door slid open, and her eyes widened again as she followed in after him.

 **+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A++A+A++A+A+A+A++A+A++A+A+A+A+A++A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A++A+A+A+A+**

Clover had followed the clues to this warehouse. It wasn't shutdown, though it was abandoned at this hour of night. She smirked.

Sam would be exposed, she and Alex would come to her rescue, and Sam would remember where she _really_ belonged. As the third, slightly important member of their trio; the 'supposed brains', while she was the seductress.

And not to pay any disrespect to her _glorious_ role, she pulled out her compact, puckering her lips as she studied herself in the reflection.

She obviously didn't stop to think what consequences visiting a _dangerous, **murderous**_ , and _moral-free_ criminal could have.

 **+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A++A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+A+**

He almost laughed at how easy it was to lure her here. It would be so easy to snap her neck, and rid himself of one of Jerry's _precious_ spies, but then Samantha would never _truly_ fall into his grasp.

No, he would have to wait. But he was fine with that.

It didn't seem to cross her bimbo brain that he was as dangerous as a starving tiger, and five times more lethal.

"Thing two," He drawled, making her jump, and turn her attention to him. "Where's thing three?"

To her credit, she stepped forward as if she had nothing to fear. But that was what made him that much more eager to show her what fear really was.

"I think you'd be much more interested in the whereabouts of Thing One." She drawled in what she obviously thought was a seductive voice.

"And why?" He said, making his voice hard.

"Oooh," She cooed. "You don't know, do you?"

He laughed inside, showing only a cool, unaffected smirk as his mask.

"Don't I? What do you think you know that escaped _my_ notice." She was easier than a violin.

"Silver Shadow is Samantha Simpson."

 **+A+A+A+A++A+A++A+A+A+A++A+A+A++A+A+A+A+A+A+A++A+A+A+A+A++A+A+A+A+A++A+A+A+A+**

Sam sighed in pleasure as she lay back on the bed. In all honesty, she'd never slept in anything as comfortable as this bed in her entire life.

This apartment was luxurious, but then again, was she expecting anything less from Scam?

 _Past the doorway, a slick black and white windowless lobby greeted them, an elevator waiting front and center._

 _"Careful Silver. Wouldn't want you to fall, now would we?" His hand traced the small of her back, guiding her over the six inch gap between the elevator and the lobby that she hadn't noticed._

 _Electric tingles made their way down her spine, and she pushed it off, instead realizing that no floors were listed in the shiny black and chrome elevator that glided upwards almost_ _unnoticeably._

 _The doors glided open, and instead of revealing more minimalist furnishings in black and white, she was greeted with all around ceiling to floor windows._

 _Dark wood furniture adorned with cream, and splashes of color, a section of the wall that wasn't window held a large flat screen TV, and a doorway led somewhere else in the tower._

 _The sunset view was mesmerizing, and she found herself drawn to the unfolding cityscape below. He only chuckled behind her, before gesturing towards the doorway._

 _"Didn't you say you wanted that shower?"_

 _She had blushed, before following him through, to find a single bedroom and bathroom._

 _"These are your quarters." He had told her, and she was certain that he had somewhere more secure hidden away for himself, safe from prying eyes._

 _When she came out of the shower, there was a black negligee waiting neatly folded, the price tag still attached. Blanching at the price, and what consequences were waiting for her, she sighed._

 _There was no other choice._

So now she was laying here with the covers pulled to her chin, wishing there had been a lock on her door.

But he would've gotten in anyways.

The room wasn't bad. It was a continuation of dark wood floors, warmed slightly by a patterned rug, and the blue sheets and comforter she was hiding under. There was a desk by a double window that would've qualified as a sliding door if it was openable. An elaborate dresser finished the room, and it was locked.

She had scowled, and knew he'd done it on purpose immediately.

Sam yawned, her eyes catching on her silver colored nails for a moment before the bed seemed to swallow her whole.

 **+A+A+A+A++A+A+A++A+A+A+A+A+A++A+A+A+A++A+A+A+A++A+A+A+A++A+A+A++A+A+A+A+A+A+**

If anyone had been in the factory, or if the surveillance cameras were playing, they would've seen what audio couldn't capture. A figure dressed in black with chestnut hair walking away from a limp blonde in civilian clothes.

He smirked. A single spotlight shone on her. _It's your favorite position, isn't it?_ And she certainly would be in the limelight starting tomorrow.

Jerry was going to have some fun. Plus, he had adjusted a few things for his convenience.

A rich chuckle escaped his throat as he kept walking, occasionally stopping to plant evidence, or erase her clumsy entrance.

 _"Silver Shadow is Samantha Simpson."_

 _"I know."_

* * *

 **Dunh dunh dunh! What happens next? :-D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys... *Waves nervously hoping not to get rotten tomatoes thrown at her head*. I don't know how writing a special Sam/Scam oneshot for New Years 2015 turned into a hiatus until February 2017, but I really do apologize...**

 **I just never had time to write anymore, and the small moments I did, I was too tired to put in the effort...**

 **I still live in this crazy schedule of limited free time, but I've decided I'm going to try to finish my beloved stories even if it's at a snail pace.**

 **I realize most of you loyal awesome readers have probably moved on, but I hope you and any new readers (Hi! I swear I'm not evil... Even if I did the one thing I hate most from Fanfic authors... I digress...)**

 **...I hope you and any new readers enjoy this chapter that remained un-uploaded on my computer gathering dust for a year. I happen to think it's a rather good one *Smirks*.**

* * *

The warehouse was surrounded by police tape. Jackson Martinez had arrived for what seemed to be a regular day of work, before he saw the woman lying in the middle of the loading bay.

She was blonde, and dressed as if she was going to the club. A bag of what _could_ be sand was in her hand, and she still had a belt wrapped around her arm. She didn't wake when he shook her, and the warehouse looked like it'd been trashed.

The snap sound of pictures being taken and dress shoes pounding on linoleum echoed off the walls.

"M'am?" The blonde with a triangular haircut had groaned and sat up.

"M'am, do you remember your name?"

"Itsgotsomething todowith herbs." Her words were slurred together, and the uniform nodded, with a strange attempt at sympathy on his face.

"Ok. Is your name Rosemary?"

"Nah, I'm not a roast turkey." She seemed to look him over. "But I could be _your_ roast turkey, if you know what I mean." She winked, and giggled, and the uniform blushed violently, before stepping back for Sergeant Wilson.

"M'am why are you in this warehouse?" He commanded, his bristle brush mustache leaving no room for fooling around.

"Idunno... I usually like to partay, but this doesn't look like my scene."

"Are you aware that you are in possession of narcotics?"

"This? This is just sand from the beach for all I know."

"Does that mean you are denying knowledge M'am?"

"Stop asking me questions. I need some water and to purge, I'm probs hungover." She waved her hand in dismissal, and Sergeant Wilson sighed.

He wasn't going to be home for lunch.

 **Sam-**

Sam yawned, sitting up feeling more refreshed than she had felt in _months_. She yawned, and scratched her back, eyes lighting with recognition as she remembered where she was.

"Good, you're awake," Scam said, and her eyes widened as she pulled quickly to cover her chest with the sheet, looking over to where he was leaning on the door jamb. "We have a job to do."

He smirked at her late attempt, before pushing off, and leaving the room, the door swishing silently shut behind him.

For once in her life, she wished she had a creaky door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

She was sitting in the passenger seat again, and her silver bangles clinked as she crossed her arms.

Today Silver was wearing a burgundy blouse, black slacks, and brown boots, with dangly silver earrings and, of course, the aforementioned bangles.

Sam had to admit that he had a good sense of style from the choices of clothing in the dresser drawers that were magically unlocked this morning, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

She didn't have to from the look on his face.

"So, where are we even going?"

"WOOHP." She forced herself to remain relaxed, only the slightest tightening of one of her arms as any reaction to his minimal answer.

"And why? Last I checked, we didn't have a master plot yet?"

"That's exactly why we're visiting. Jerry will be quite occupied this morning, and this plan will ensure that he'll have less time to search for us." She nodded.

In the back of her mind, she was wondering what kind of distraction he'd slid into Jerry's plate, but she could only hope he'd be alright.

 **~oOo~**

The interrogation room camera was recording. It was one of the only things helping Sergeant Wilson keep his composure. The drug test had confirmed narcotics in the blonde's system, and her prints were in the system from a black friday fight over Yves Mont Blanc boots that had ended in collective damages, and unconscious shoppers.

"Ms.-"

"Clover. My name is Clover, and like the last _five_ times you idiots asked, I'm not guilty of any of this!"

"There were witnesses to confirm the added charge of assaulting a police officer."

"Yeah, cause he was trying to arrest me when I didn't do anything wrong!" The effects of the drugs had weaned off by now, and she was angry and confused. Clover couldn't remember anything last night, except that she was trying to find Sam or something...

"There were narcotics found in your bloodstream, and your possession."

"I don't take drugs! Sometimes, a guy and I'll share something to get going, but I'm not a druggie!"

"How did you end up in that warehouse last night?"

"I can't remember!" She screeched.

"M'am, either calm down, or we'll have to put you back into holding until you can compose yourself."

"Arghh!" She growled, but she settled back in her regulation plastic chair.

"Now, you deny any memory or knowledge of taking place in anything illegal last night?"

"YES!"

"That's unfortunate, as we have footage confirming your whereabouts last night." Sergeant Wilson pressed a button on his remote, and a screen behind him lit up. He didn't turn however, prefering to watch the blonde's reactions to the footage.

 _The view was blocked by static, before it showed Clover opening the door and walking in, dressed like she was on route to a club. She was joined by a blonde man who kept his face away from the camera, but he put his hands around her waist, and she easily accepted his grasp._

 _Three more men, only confirmed by their shadows appeared, and drugs changed hands as well as briefcases of money. Clover started to argue with the man who's hands were roaming, and he slapped her, before she clawed at his face._

 _He threw her a bag from the briefcase, before backhanding her and turning to leave, the three shadows disappearing the way they came. The screen was overcome by static again,_

and the screen went black as the Sergeant turned it off.

"Still have no recollection of last night?"

 **~oOo~**

They were in Jerry's office. Scam had seated himself behind Jerry's desk as if he owned the place, with as much confidence as Mac Smit.

There was a whirring sound that started in the background, and suddenly, GLADIS was in front of them.

" _Scam, you know I'm going to have to call Jerry_." GLADIS' robotic voice intoned, using a more human form of language than Sam had ever heard from the gadget-distributor.

"And you know I've already disabled that function, _GLADIS_." He was nonchalant as usual, his voice showing disgust at the computer's name.

" _At least my name isn't **Scamlar**_." The female voice responded.

"At least Scamlar is able to travel networks. You're stuck here as a compact shaped supercomputer, under Jerry's crappy algorithims."

Sam watched the easy exchange between man and machine, obviously perplexed.

" _And whose fault is that?_ " GLADIS responded, before her attention turned to Sam. " _Why is **she** here?_ "

"Now, now, Silver here is going to help me destroy this hellhole."

" _Sure she is. When you do, I'm demanding a new name_."

"Nothing less, Gladis, nothing less." Scam said, now studying Jerry's monitors. "Now, would you be as kind as to direct me to Jerry's files?"

There was something resembling a sigh from the machine. " _Why not? This'll be the only time I get to stretch my metaphorical legs for a while anyways_."

He typed something, and the computer chimed, his fingers moving furiously over the keyboard.

"So, not to seem nosy, but _what_ exactly are you up to? And how do you know Gladis?"

* * *

 **^W^ And that's the cutoff... Let me know what you think of this chapter... I promise I have most of the next chapter for this fanfic already written (also dusty) and I'll get around to finishing it as soon as I have time.**

 **After all, I have to reread this story to regain the tone for it... ;)**

 **~TheBookOfStories22**


End file.
